A small ride home
by Darkanny
Summary: Short bunnycup drabble. Aster takes Hiccup back home after a day of arting.


It was a luck the floor was covered in newspapers all over the room, painting stains everywhere over the printed paper surrounding the only two persons occupying the room at this late hour of the evening.

The sun rays filtering through the windows shone down on the canvas on the stand as a small hand lazily dragged the brush along it, giving the final touches to the light going through a green scenery of woods, the other person busy in the sink washing the rest of the supplies to save everything when finished.

"Alright, pack up mate, it's getting' late" Aster spoke, stashing the brushes in their drawer and turning to the brunet, debating if he would have to drag him out again.

He wouldn't have to, Hiccup gave one last touch to the corner of the painting and put the brush aside, standing from his stool to get it to the sink. A small stream of warm water and some scrubbing and he was done, walking to the hooks on the wall to hang his work apron and take his jacket. "I was almost done with that" He pouted when turning around, one arm in the sleeve of the green coat.

Aster huffed and brushed his ponytail over his shoulder. It had gotten a bit dirty with paint. "You're on vacation, mate. You have all the time in the world to paint it ten times over, but I don't have so much to take you back home" He tsked and zipped the brunet's jacket up, ruffling his air afterwards. "Have everything?"

"Yup" Hiccup jumped slightly on the balls of his feet, his hands behind his back as he balanced himself back and forth, not showing any intention of moving.

The grey haired man walked around him and gave him a gentle push in the back, getting him to move out the door with a slumped stance as he grumbled something about 'not fair' and 'it's not even that late anyway', which of course reached Aster's sharp ears, which earned Hiccup another playful shove.

Seriously, this man had to be a rabbit in a past life, no one could be such keen hearing.

The only one left in the small Art Center was the janitor, waving at them as he passed by towards the broom closet. It wasn't that late, but in weekends it closed earlier, as everything else everywhere. The parking lot was also empty, except for a sleek, black motorcycle parked in the shadow next to the wall. Aster opened the lid of the seat and took out two helmets, handing one to the brunet before securing his own, jumping into the bike and waiting for Hiccup to get on and the pressure of his thin arms firmly clasped around his waist.

Hiccup luckily lived in the way to Aster's own home, so the arrangement worked pretty fine; Hiccup could stay until late without worrying his parents and Aster would have some company in the late hours. The brunet was really talented and dedicated, and those were the kind of students lacking in his class, even though it was a voluntary program. They had fun bonding over art, something Aster had hoped to do with any of his other friends for years; so far the closest thing was North and his wood carvings, the man could make a wonderful Easter Egg design in a whim, but wasn't so good with the brush, that was Aster's area.

They reached the first destination just before the sun disappeared completely over the horizon, a faint dusting of starts slowly unveiling in the dark. The revving of the motor stopped as the Aussie parked right in front of the walkway, taking his helmet as Hiccup jumped off the vehicle and took off his own, shaking his head to shape his hair back to normal.

"Thanks" He said as he handed the helmet back as Aster got off the bike to place it back under the seat, hanging his own in one of the handles and leaning back on the vehicle, crossing his arms over his chest. The two-store house had a few lights on, the entrance, living room and what should've been the main room, where the changing of colors revealed someone watching TV. "You're not going tomorrow, right?"

Aster shook his head. "Nah, I take the Sundays off, mate. Need some time to myself" The Art Center was closed Sundays, but teachers like him could get in to use some supplies if they needed or wanted, usually Aster wouldn't go, but there was the exception where he would call the brunet for some company.

"Okay then. Guess you'll want to go home now" The brunet said, a bit dejected from having to spend tomorrow alone, but perky nonetheless as he flung forward to wrap his arms around Aster in a hug, the grey haired man squeezing him back gently before letting go and ruffling his hair again, waiting for him to turn and get inside.

But Hiccup didn't move, he stood there, hands behind his back, rocking back and forth, the same position he was in when leaving the Center. There was a small staring contest before Aster sighed defeated, leaning down(He was tall as all hell)and planting a kiss in the brunet's cheek, hands on his knees to support himself. Hiccup was so greedy.

Just as he was straightening, a pair of tan hands darted forward and gripped his leather jacket, pulling him back in the momentum and forcing him back down where a pair of thin lips met with his own briefly, but with enough force to send him back reeling as soon as he was released.

Hiccup then turned around and ran into the house, waving a last time before closing the door. Aster sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that day, a hand coming to his forehead in exasperation. This kid would be the death of him, if his father had been in the window in that precise second he would've been skinned and turned into a coat. It wasn't the first time Hiccup pulled one of those on him, and it wouldn't be the last.

On his way home, through the lonely road across the suburbs, the stars twinkling in the night sky reminded him of the speckled nebula on his favorite student's face, and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could pay the Center a visit tomorrow.

He had a certain someone's number in speed-dial, anyway. Boredom wouldn't be a problem.


End file.
